Scared of Aliens, boy?
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: A young Peter tells Yondu some interesting things about life on earth and what humans think about Aliens, not knowing that he is going to play the main role in his own, personal Alien story soon enough, for Yondu has his own plans with the little terran boy...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY!  
ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIES!**_

* * *

This is most likely my very last Fic of this fandom, so please enjoy it.

Sadly not many people showed interest in my GOTG stories and that is why I decided to stop writing for this fandom now.  
Sorry, but if you guys don't show me your interest, I will lose my motivation to write and that is exactly what happened now.  
And I don't write for one person only, sorry...

As for the story itself: It's a tickle story, so if you don't like this, then please **don't read it** and move on with your life, thank you.

But if you are looking for fetish and/or sexual content, you better look somewhere else, because you will **NOT** find this here!  
I distance myself greatly from the fetish scene!  
And if you are looking for sexual/fetish content with kids, you have some serious issues and need some help!

For those who like it: Please enjoy it.

Just some fluffy moments between a young Peter and Yondu.

I have actually used the same idea for some Venom stories of mine.  
I just love this topic for Alien-releated stories.

You will know what I mean when you read it.

And now have fun.

I am sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
English is not my first language!

**And as always feedback in the form of a comment is very much appreciated by me.**  
By commenting, you show me your interest and comments are the bigges motivation for me to keep going,  
so please don't be shy and let me know what you think about this story, thank you!

* * *

**Scared of Aliens, boy?**

He didn't know how he'd gotten himself into this predicament, but it had happened and now there was no escape for him.

Yondu had him and he wouldn't let him go anytime soon.

Not until he was done with him or until it would become too boring for him.

And that could be a long time.

A _very_ long time…

It had all started with a simple little question.

Peter had come to Yondu's quarters a good hour ago, because he was bored and wanted to play with the Ravager Captain, who was less than pleased with this plan. He just wanted to rest, since his day had been long and annoying. Sometimes his own crew made his life hell if they just wanted to and that's exactly what happened today. There had been taunts and provocations and Yondu had had to intervene several times and make some threats, before he could bring this scum back under control. And yet they only wanted to plan their next raid. But that hadn't really worked out and the Centaurian had decided to put this plan on hold for today and instead go into his quarters and take a beanie full of sleep.

And then Peter had come into his room...

The boy had thrown himself onto his bed and also onto his back while giggling like the little kid he was, since Yondu had already been lying in his bed. He had just tried to fall asleep, but the boy had simply destroyed this plan of his by leaning over his shoulder and practically begging him to play with him. But Yondu had denied, had told him that he was too tired to play silly kiddy games and that he should just leave him alone for a few hours. Of course, Peter didn't do that. But then...what did he expect from an over-active young terran child?

Instead of leaving him alone, the boy had begun to tell him all sorts of things he didn't understand. He told him about the life he had lived on earth, told him what he had always done with his mother when they'd played together. He told him about the few friends he had had back then and with whom he had always spend some time with on the weekends. And at some point these topics drifted off to something completely different. To a subject that also interested Yondu, because Peter began to ask him questions about the universe and its inhabitants. He still couldn't quite imagine that other life was out there. He had lived all these years thinking that humanity was the only form of life in the entire universe and that Earth was the only habitable planet.

For Yondu, this way of thinking was incomprehensible, but well, Peter didn't know it any better. Humans weren't ready yet to fly through the galaxy like they could do it. For a Terran, it already seemed to be the greatest thing ever to fly to their terran moon.

When he thought about what he had already traveled for galaxies and what he had seen and done already...

All this was nothing special for him anymore, but thanks to Peter's words, he learned to appreciate this a little more and yes, he liked how excited the little terran was. At first he had been terrified of him and his crew. No wonder, for they had threatened him to eat him and he himself hadn't been much better at first and yes, he was sorry in retrospect somehow that he had treated the boy so badly. But he was trying to make it better now. Even if he still threatened to eat him...but that meant something completely else anyway, since he had found out what "tickling" was...

The thought made him grin into his pillow.

Something that also didn't go pass Peter, who then raised an eyebrow in question, as he leaned so far over Yondu's shoulder, that he could look into his face. He clung to the white undershirt the Centaurian wore, as not to fall over. He had discarded his Ravager clothes when he had returned to his room and had exchanged them for a pair of comfortable dark-red trousers and an equally comfortable white undershirt.

How he loved these things...

"What's so funny?" he heard the terran boy ask and this question tore him out of his day-dreaming. He tried to look at the boy, but he barely managed to do so. He would have to crook his neck to look at him and that wouldn't be good for him...

"I still can't believe that ya seriously thought that ya Terrans were the only life forms in the galaxy."

"Oh come on, Yondu. That's not our fault. After all, we just managed to fly to the moon. Nobody ever thought of aliens."

"Hey! Who do you call alien here, kid?"

Now it was the boy who grinned and he poked the Ravager into his side.

"You!" he said, giggling and Yondu growled softly in response.

"Remember: you're the alien to me, Petey."

"Then we are both aliens."

He was satisfied with this answer.

"What does your species tell ya about other life forms? I heard ya told Kraglin something about it."

"He told you that?"

"Aye. He is my first mate. He tells me a lot of things that he picks up. Well, tell me boy: What did ya tell him?"

"Not much. I told him that we have a lot of horror movies on our plant that are about extraterrestrial life. You know, aliens come to Earth in huge spaceships and destroy everything."

"But when we picked ya up, yer planet was still pretty much in tact."

Peter laughed.

"Well, because it didn't really happen, Yondu. It just happened in the movie."

"What is a movie?"

"Seriously?"

"Come on, tell me. I really don't know it."

"A movie is something we humans do ourselves. Other people pretend that earth is being attacked, another person films all of that with a video camera and eventually it becomes a horror movie."

"Why do ya do that?"

"Because it entertains some people. I got nightmares when my mother allowed me to watch such a movie once."

The Centaurian grinned again.

"And now you're in yer own personal "alien horror movie", aren't ya?"

"Pfft, oh please. I am not scared of you anymore…"

"Oh no? Ya ain't scared? Kraglin told me something else. He told me that you told him that there are so many Terrans who claim to have been abducted by an "alien" and that ya were scared of this thought."

Peter turned bright red when he heard that.

Why the hell did Kraglin tell him that?

"W-well...those were just stories..."

"Must have been terrible stories then, if ya had been so scared by them. Tell me, kid: What did those evil aliens do that scared ya so much?"

Peter thought for a moment whether he really should tell Yondu, because he didn't want to look like a weakling in front of him, but in the end he decided to jump over his shadow and tell him.

"Many people have said that the aliens got them aboard their ship."

"Like us?"

"Yes."

"And what did they do them? Did they eat them alive?"

The boy shuddered.

"No. They examined them..."

The Ravager raised an eyebrow questioningly and turned onto his back so far that he could look Peter into his face.

"They examined them? That's all?"

"It should have been very painful."

"Well, if our ship's doctor examines you, it can be pretty uncomfortable. Especially when he has to deal with combat wounds."

"No, no. That wasn't such an examination. The aliens wanted to find out our weaknesses and did a lot of medical experiments with us."

Yondu slowly turned onto his back, so that the boy slid off him and then he sat up and looked at Peter with a small grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" the boy grumbled, still with a soft blush on his cheeks.

"Your story. That's pretty funny."

"What should be funny about it when you have to suffer?"

"Who says that these Terrans have always suffered? It always depends on the type of "examination"."

There was something in Yondu's voice that Peter didn't like at all and he scooted slightly away from him.

"Shall I show ya how this works properly?"

And Peter didn't even have the slightest chance of protesting or fleeing from him, as he lunged at him...

And now he was lying there, almost laughing his head off, as Yondu had put his left foot in a headlock, slowly dragging his forefinger across his bare sole, pretending to examine his foot thoroughly. Of course, he only did that to tease him a little bit, wanting to take away the fear he had seen in his face after the boy had told him that story. And so he had decided to change the horror story with a funny story and the result was a lot of laughter, coming from Peter, who apparently couldn't stand being tickled on the soles of his feet. And Yondu was already pretty gentle with his tickling...

He couldn't stop grinning himself. Especially not when Peter kicked him into his back with his still free foot and when he started squealing with laughter, as a fingernail scratched teasingly slow over his arch.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" he heard the boy beg and his laughter was occasionally interrupted by a sugar-sweet squeal that almost melted Yondu's otherwise cold heart a little bit more.

"Stop? With what? I hardly touch you! I mean, it's not like I'm doing that!" the Centaurian grinned, and while he was still speaking, he also took the rest of his fingers for help, wiggling them gently but very effectively across the delicate sole of the kid, who then started shrieking loudly and trying to free his foot from his iron-like grip. But Yondu was strong; so much stronger than he was and he could pull on his trapped leg as much as he wanted to. Yondu wouldn't let go of it.

"Thanks to ya, I now know that this works wonders on the feet too. Thanks again, kid," he teased and he was referring to this little tickle fight they had once fought against each other and in which Peter had found out that it was working on Yondu as well. And it had been working very well on his feet, which even had surprised the Ravager himself. Though he still didn't understand how a simple, light touch could almost drive someone crazy with laughter if it was done right, but he didn't care. It was a lot of fun and that was what mattered in the end, right?

And as much as Peter laughed and squealed, he showed him that he had a lot of fun as well. At least until Yondu decided to take care of his wriggling toes, which he had deliberately ignored all along.

"Ahh! No! Yondu! Dohohon't! Not there! PLEASE!"

Again, a gentle laugh broke from the throat of the Ravager, as he stroked his index finger slowly over the tender skin underneath the wiggling toes. And he found it particularly amusing to watch how Peter tried to claw his toes into his sole and thus trying to grab his finger with them. But he didn't make it, because Yondu could easily free his finger and as a small "punishment" he stroked his nail teasingly over the middle of the sole, which again caused a loud squeak and more happy laughter as a response.

Before he had taken Peter from the earth, activities like this would have been unthinkable for him...

He continued this game for a few seconds, until he decided to give Peter a little break. After all, he didn't want to overdo it and it should also stay fun for both of them.

But even though he had stopped the tickle attack, he kept the little foot in a headlock, because he was not done yet. He turned his head to look over his shoulder to look at Peter and he grinned broadly, as he saw the Terran lying in his pillow and wiping a small tear from the corner of his eye, still giggling softly.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked and for a moment there was real concern in his voice.

"No, no. Everything's alright. I am fine," the boy assured him and he grinned at him as well.

"Are you sure, kiddo?"

"Yes, I am."

Yondu's grin widened again and the mischief sparkled in his red eyes.

"Well, then I can continue, eh?"

And before Peter even had the slightest chance to protest, the tickle attack started anew. And this time it was just concentrating on his toes. But Yondu was much gentler this time and Peter giggled and his whole body jumped, whenever he felt Yondu's finger on one of his toes.

The Centaurian himself grinned, whenever he took one of his toes between his thumb and forefinger and teasingly wiggled it and that alone was enough to make Peter break out into a giggle fit once again. It wasn't just the tickle attack that made him giggle, but the whole situation in general. It was fun fooling around with Yondu like that and he definitely enjoyed the attention he received from him.

"Ya better be careful that the others never find out about this, Petey. They won't let ya live this down."

Just the thought that the rest of the Ravagers could find out about this made him shiver.

"It's bad enough that you know about it," he giggled, kicking Yondu's back again, making the Centaurian growl. Without further ado, he let go of the attacked foot, but only to grab his other foot as well. And Peter broke out into loud laughter when Yondu took both legs in a headlock this time.

"No! No! No! T-thahahahat's nohohot fahahair! YONDU!"

"What is not fair?"

"You are much stronger than I am!"

The other laughed.

"Ohhh, too bad for ya, eh Petey?" he teased the boy and while he talked to him, he let his fingertips softly stroke over both soles. Up and down; until Peter squirmed around with laughter again and started pounding the mattress with his fists.

"Ya know...it's not the bed's fault that yer so ticklish, right Petey?" he teased and he earned even more happy laughter for his words.

He had to chuckle himself; especially when he felt little fingers that started tugging at the fabric of his undershirt after a few more moments. But it didn't stay that way, because within seconds, the elder felt how the little fingers moved over to his right side, while firmly pressing into the soft fabric of his shirt. Slowly, very slowly, the fingers moved up, searching for his ribs and when they found them, Yondu jerked back from those small fingers and his lips twisted into a wide grin and he had to bite his tongue to not start laughing himself, since it tickled what the boy was doing there and he knew he was doing it on purpose.

Still, feelings like these were still so new to him, since until recently he didn't even know what "tickling" was all about. Before he met Peter, there was only one feeling that Yondu was well acquainted with: pain.

It had all the more confused him when he had found out one day that a gentle touch could make someone laugh. At first he had thought that was just a Terran thing, but Peter had quickly convinced him of the opposite and since he knew it was working on him too, the boy always tried to fight back whenever they had a little tickle fight...and that happened a bit too often lately.

He was getting soft for real...but as long as the rest of his crew didn't find out about this, everything was alright...

Even if he couldn't really agree with his ego, but he enjoyed these, silly, little games very much, enjoyed letting go after such a long time and laughing carefree and let himself fall into his joy. Before he had met the boy, activities like these had been unthinkable. The more fun he had with them now.

But secretly he was glad that only now had he found out that there was such a thing as "tickling" at all. He didn't want to think of what Stakar's crew would have done to him if they had found out about this. Especially since he had allowed himself a few pranks here and there with them, for which he had always been punished severely.

But he didn't want to think about all of that now.

The past was past and what mattered was the here and now.

And the here and now looked like Peter was slowly gaining the upper hand in this silly fight, because quickly the boy found the places where even Yondu was ticklish and more and more often the Centaurian jumped, as little fingers pressed into his ticklish spots and Peter felt how the grip around his legs loosened a bit. And if he listened carefully, he was sure he could hear soft laughter already...

When Peter's little hands slid under his arms, even Yondu's iron-hard facade was crumbling fast. He laughed loudly, releasing the boy's legs and pressing his arms tightly against his body, dropping onto his belly as he let himself fall onto his bed at the same time, hoping he could escape the tickling finger while doing so. But that wasn't the case, because Peter's hands were still trapped under his arms and were like glued to his body and the boy straddled his butt, laughing cheerfully as he tried to worm his fingers into his armpits, which almost made the Ravager Capatin crawl out of his own skin.

"Look who is laughing now!" the boy cheered, making Yondu growl between his laughing fits.

"N-not for long, kid!" he replied and it wasn't indeed long before the roles were reversed again, because with a quick movement the Centaurian grabbed behind him, grabbed Peter's leg and pulled him from his back. As soon as the boy lay back on the mattress, Yondu grabbed his wrists and held them next to his head.

"Gotcha!" he grinned and Peter giggled in response, stuck out his tongue and tried to free his hands from the steel-hard grip, but he didn't make it, for he was too weak to free himself.

"You're pretty sassy to yer Captain, aren't ya?"

"And you are mean!"

"Well, I wouldn't call it mean. I only did what an alien would do in yer opinion, right?"

"I don't think anyone has ever been tickled by an alien before."

The older man smirked and let Peter's hands go again.

"It's not my fault that yer so sensitive, Petey. After all, I just wanted to "examine" ya."

"Pfft, of course you wanted to do that. And what did your "examination" reveal?"

The Centaurian grinned as he let go of him and went to a kneeling position and looked down at him.

"Well, I've found out that we are not all that different."

He reached out for one of Peter's feet and gently tickled it, causing the boy to giggle again and he quickly pulled his attacked foot away from him.

"You have five toes; just like me," Yondu said and he leaned down to the child and took his right hand and put it against his own palm.

"And you have five fingers; also just like me."

He then lay down in a comfortable position next to Peter and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, as he pretended to think.

"And I see two ears; just like mine," he said, tickling Peter's ears as he spoke, causing him to scrunch his shoulders up and roll over onto his side, giggling, but Yondu quickly rolled him back onto his back and grinned into his face.

"And a nose; just like mine," he said, booping his nose, which made the boy giggle a bit louder.

"Two eyes, even if they are not the same color as mine."

He was silent for a moment and he let his gaze wander over the boy's body.

"Hmm, I'm just wondering if you have the same number of ribs as me."

Oh, oh! Peter didn't like in which direction this conversation was going now...

A nervous giggle came over his lips, as Yondu pulled him closer to him and grinned broadly into his face, while waggling his eyebrows, as he leaned over the kid.

"D-don't!" the kid giggled and he clung to Yondu's shirt.

"Don't? Why not?"

"Because I'm ticklish on my ribs! And you know that!"

"Ohhh, too bad for ya, Petey. But I wanna know it anyway."

"There are twelve!"

"Hm? Twelve what?"

"Ribs! Twelve ribs on each side!"

"And you are sure that ya have all of them?"

Again the boy giggled and it didn't get any better as Yondu grabbed his wrists again and slowly moved his arms over his head.

"I think I should count them. Just to make sure everything is alright with you, of course. Not that one rib is missing..."

The boy was already squirming slightly in his grip, giggling and quickly pulling his arms back against his body, as Yondu released his wrists and he commented this with a shake of his head.

"How am I supposed to count yer ribs if ya block my way?"

"Don't do it! Please!"

"Come on, Petey. Don't be a spoilsport."

The Ravager grinned at him again and the challenge sparkled in his red eyes.

"Or are ya too scared?"

That was a clear provocation, for Yondu knew how much Peter hated being labeled a coward; no matter by whom.

The Terran boy looked at him, narrowing his eyes and with a brief struggle with himself, he put his arms back over his head and returned the challenging look.

"That's a good boy," the other grinned and he put his forefingers onto the child's sides. And Peter flinched at that light touch and the corners of his mouth twitched dangerously upwards.

"Keep yer arms up, kid…"

Slowly, very slowly, the fingers began to stroke upwards and when they reached his lowest ribs, they pressed tightly into his T-shirt, so that Yondu could feel his bones.

"One, two, three..." he began to count, not taking his eyes off Peter's face for a second, grinning and chuckling when he saw how the boy was desperately trying to stay still, trying not to laugh as well and how he tried to keep his arms above his head. But these were already trembling suspiciously and the higher Yondu's fingers went, the farther they came down and the wider he grinned.

When his fingers reached his sixth rib, Peter couldn't stand it anymore. He squealed loudly and his arms came crashing down against his sides, trapping Yondu's finger underneath, which made him laugh himself.

"Oh, Petey, now I have to start all over again," he teased him.

"No!"

"Come on, lift yer arms up."

"No!"

"Little coward."

"Blue idiot!"

The Ravager Captain narrowed his eyes menacingly and moved his index fingers, that were still trapped under Peter's arms and pressing them into his ribs. And the boy jumped and a startled shriek escaped his throat, as he hadn't expected this sudden tickle attack.

"Blue idiot, huh? Just ya wait, kid! I'll show ya "blue idiot"!"

And soon Peter's loud, childlike laughter echoed through the captain's quarters as Yondu managed to worm his index fingers under his arms and tickle him there. Soon he laughed along with him, let himself fall into the childish game and just enjoyed the moment. At some point he had again managed to put Peter's arms over his head, but now he held his hands with one of his own. His still free hand headed for the boy's ribs again.

"Where was I? Oh yes, right: I wanted to count how many ribs ya have. And this time yer arms stay where they are."

But as soon as he put his forefinger onto his ribs, the boy tried to bite him. He barely escaped the snapping teeth and looked at him with mock shock in his eyes.

"Trying to bite me now? For real, Petey?"

The boy chuckled and the mischief sparkled in his eyes as he returned his gaze.

"Perhaps?"

"Perhaps? Ya better be careful that I won't bite back."

And again his fingers went for his ribs and again Peter tried to bite him...this time with success.

"Ouch! Peter! What the hell?!" Yondu growled, who quickly pulled his hand away and shook it to get the pain out of the spot where Peter had just bitten him. He just laughed happily and stuck out his tongue cheekily and grinned up at him, as he watched Yondu and how he shook his hand.

"Oh, just ya wait, ya little rat!"

With a loud growl, he lunged at the boy, who squealed, as he pressed his face into the side of his neck, growling like a hungry beast as he started nibbling on his skin. At the same time he pressed his fingers into his sides and tickled him there in addition, albeit very carefully, almost teasingly. After all, it should still be fun...

And how much fun it was.

Peter squirmed like a worm underneath the Centaurian, laughing, squealing, kicking his legs out wildly, trying to grab the tickling hands and at the same time to hunch his shoulders up to protect his neck, but he couldn't do neither one nor the other. And Yondu noted this with much pleasure that the boy didn't even seriously try to get away from him...

He went on with the playful tickle attack, nibbling on the sensitive skin, enjoying the happy laughter, which he received in reply and grinned, as he felt Peter clinging to his shirt, seeking hold and letting himself fall into his happiness. Again and again Yondu changed the side of his neck, attacked the skin with soft bites, intentionally letting his stubbly beard tickle across his skin and grinning at the sounds that escaped Peter, because he couldn't stand this. In addition, his fingertips slid under the child's shirt, tickling his skin teasingly and Peter arched his back, trying to shove his tickling hands away from him. He threw his head back in laughter and Yondu immediately took the chance and blew a raspberry against his neck before he covered this neck with ticklish kisses while his beard did the rest for him.

"Y-Yondu, please! Stohohohop ihihihit!"

The Ravager actually stopped when he heard that, grabbed his wrists again and held them over his head and grinned into his slightly red face.

"Stop? Why? You seem to have fun; as much as you've just laughed."

The boy blushed even more, giggled and squirmed, trying to break free and to sink into the mattress at the same time, as Yondu's face came closer and closer until the Ravager put his forehead against his and looked him in the eyes. He saw no fear in them, only joy and that sight softened his heart a little bit more. Never in his life had another being had such confidence to him. They had all feared him. But not Peter. At least not anymore…

"Let me go!"

"Oh no, no, no, Petey. I'm not done with ya yet. You've been telling me what the big bad aliens are doing to all of ya humans if they get them aboard their ships, right? And do ya know what we Ravagers do to our victims?"

Peter shook his head, giggling and still trying to free himself.

Yondu's ever-widening grin didn't make the situation any better for him...

"We'll eat them!"

And the boy didn't even get the slightest chance to protest when Yondu's head rushed down and he began to nibble on his neck again, but this time he quickly changed the tickling spots. Sometimes he attacked his neck or nibbled at his ribs, biting gently through his shirt to get at the skin underneath, teasing him with words like, "Ya said ya have twelve ribs on each side, right? Then ya will not miss one if I eat it now...". And all the while, Peter laughed and squeaked, even managed to free his hands, since Yondu had intentionally loosened his grip around his wrists and immediately he pressed his hands against his head, trying to push him away, but didn't make it. And whenever he rammed his feet into the mattress and tried to slide upwards, away from him, Yondu just pulled him down again and "punished" him with a ticklish raspberry that was blown right into his belly, as he yanked his shirt upwards.

"AHHH! No! Don't! YOHOHONDU! STOP IT! NOT THAHAHAHAHAT!" he shrieked as the Ravager buried his face into his shaking belly. The answer consisted of a big raspberry, which made Peter almost jump through the ceiling. The boy tried to squirm away from him, but Yondu followed him, or pulled him down and attacked him again with ticklish bites all over his belly, or he blew raspberries right into the middle of it and rubbed his stubbly beard over the sensitive skin. From time to time he also attacked his ribs again, laughing into the skin, as Peter laughed so loud that he already thought the whole Eclector could hear it already, but luckily that wasn't the case, because the metal walls were too thick than that these sounds would echo through the huge spaceship and so he could go on undisturbed, which he did.

Once again he blew a raspberry into his belly and when Peter turned over to protect his belly, Yondu simply attacked his ribs and blew tiny raspberries against them, which the boy apparently couldn't stand at all, what his loud shrieking confirmed. When Peter turned back onto his back, Yondu attacked his belly again, laughing all the while and just enjoying playing around with him like this.

But even as Peter felt tears in his eyes, he didn't give up. He just wanted to win at least this once and so he kicked his feet tightly into Yondu's belly when the Ravager Capatin was letting his guard down for a moment.

Immediately, he stopped tickling him, releasing him, only to wrap his arms around his stomach. He glared at Peter, who rolled onto his stomach, giggling, and trying to get up, but Yondu was faster than him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him back, causing Yondu to fall back. But he sat up quickly, pulling Peter into his arms, so that he had to lean back against him and pressed his fingers again into his sides and stomach and tickled him. He avoided the beating arms of the child, laughed and blew small raspberries against his neck whenever he got the chance to do so. But he couldn't do this for long, because Peter slid down, laughing, until he lay on his legs and surrendered to his happy laughter. He barely fought back anymore, just pulled his arms close to his body, pulled his legs up and tried to protect all his tickle spots and here and there he looked up at Yondu, who was beaming down at him and waggled his eyebrows teasingly whenever he looked at him and that alone made Peter laugh so much that his stomach muscles began to protest.

"Giving up?"

The boy only nodded his head and after a few more seemingly endless moments, Yondu took pity on him and stopped tickling him and it wasn't long before there was silence in the room, which was broken only here and there by Peter's soft giggles. The boy was still lying in his arms, wiping mirthful tears from his eyes and trying to calm down.

"Well Petey, are ya still scared of aliens?"

Giggling, he shook his head at Yondu's question, before slowly sitting up, straightening his clothes and brushing back his disheveled hair.

"No...now I'm more scared of tickle monsters."

Yondu laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Such a monster wouldn't even dare to come near me. As long as ya stay with me, ya will be safe," he said with a wink.

The boy giggled, looking at Yondu one last time before he threw himself into his arms and hugging him.

The Ravager was so surprised by that, that he could hardly react, but after initial hesitation he returned the hug.

"Thanks...Daddy..." he heard Peter whisper and these two little words almost hit his heart like an explosion.

A wave of pride rolled over him and he pressed the boy even closer to his body without losing a word and he didn't need to, because Peter knew what he wanted to tell him with this gesture.

Daddy.

Yes, he could get used to this word...

**The End**


End file.
